Jet Sliger (Wattpad Adaptation)
Designated as the "SB-VX0", the Jet Sliger is a vehicle from the ''Masked Rider'' Wattpad story. It is a combat motorcycle designed to be used for Rider Operator Series No.3 Δ (Although Rider Operators #1 and #2 have their own Jet Sligers, with the first one being used by Pat when he was Rider Operator Series 3. Ashley has to receive her own). Development The Jet Sliger was developed sometime during before the year 2010 while the Philippine government covertly constructing the Smart Brain project's Rider Power Suits. The unique design of this combat motorcycle provides unparalleled speed, maneuverability, & firepower for a vehicle of its size. However, its open cockpit lacks defense, intended to be operated by one wearing a Rider Operator gear, providing their own self-protection. It has 5 powerful jet engines that can drive it forward at speeds approaching 4098 km/h & 3 large maneuvering thrusters on each side to allow speedy turns or fast sideways movement. Its wheels can rotate 90° left or right on their axis, allowing the Jet Sliger to drive sideways or spin 360° on the spot. It is also able to fly, hover, & travel underwater, but it loses much of its maneuverability when doing so. It can also be operated by remote. According to Ashley, the Jet Sligers are defined as the "moving Weapon(s) of Mass Destruction" due to it mounting an impressive array of weapons. It has a high powered Photon Cannon mounted above the front wheel, along with a concealed missile rack on either side of the cannon. Each missile rack fires 8 Smart Brain multistage sidewinder mini-missiles, that in turn split into a further 8 micro-missiles (64 in total) with a range of 2400 meters. This is combined with its open cockpit design that not only facilitates rapid mounting & dismounting , but also allows a Rider to use their personal weapons too. This feature can also be seen as a weakness, as it leaves the pilot (less important, since it was designed to be piloted by those wearing heavily armored Rider Gears) and the control interface vulnerable. In addition to its several array of weapons, the Jet Sliger have several special features that make it more of an aircraft-type of motorcycle. It is equipped with a stealth system, that prevents it from being detected by military radars, allowing the Rider Operators to bypass any restricted airspace. Despite it's open cockpit feature, its body is modified with Sol Titanium, granting the motorcycle immunity from anti-tank weaponry, along with its Omni-Electromagnetic Countermeasure installment render even surface-to-air missiles and other anti-air ordinance useless. Such enhancements applied to this combat motorcycle pose a threat to Worms, ZECT, and even Anti-Peace Process Freedom Fighters, and also ideal for danger close air support. The Jet Sliger is also the known vehicle capable of bypassing Clock Up abilities of Worms and ZECT Rider System users, through an enhanced thermal imaging radar that can potentially detect heat signatures of Worms, the Hyper-Velocity Jamming System fitted on this vehicle also renders the Clock Up ability obsolete. Statistics These are the measured statistics of the Jet Sliger. *Length： 4,300mm (14' 1") *Width： 1,640mm (5' 5") *Height： 2,150mm (7' 1") *Weight： 525kg (1,157.43 lbs) *Power： 1,900 Horsepower *Top Speed： 4, 098km/h (2547 mph/Mach 3.3) *Special Equipment **Stealth System **Sol Titanium **Thermal Imaging Radar **Hyper-Velocity Jammer **Omni-Electronic Countermeasure Notes *In the story, it is stated that the Jet Sliger is equipped with stealth system as if it is designed for covert air missions. This feature is not available in it's series' counterpart. See also *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - counterpart at Kamen Rider 555 at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider Category:Weapons Category:Rider Machines Category:Rider Operators Equipment Category:Vehicles